


"of being soulmates and why you"

by rhythmandbeat



Series: the galaxy that i'll offer just for you [5]
Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Lee Daehwi, kim donghyun - Freeform, lim youngmin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 10:44:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19766572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhythmandbeat/pseuds/rhythmandbeat
Summary: Woong has always believed in soulmates.





	"of being soulmates and why you"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AuthorUnniOng](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorUnniOng/gifts).



> THIS IS THE FULL FIC I PROMISED!! THIS IS FROM THE [PROMPT I RECEIVED AGES AGO](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19090372/chapters/46363228). 
> 
> First off, it's not much and it's rushed (or it feels like it), I apologize. Thank you for sending and also trusting me this CUTE PROMPT very much and I hope you liked it.

Woong has always believed in soulmates.

His mom has always told him about soulmates. With curious eyes and longing desire, he remembers according to his Mom, a person originally had four arms, four legs, a single head with two faces and a heart that beats as one. Then God thought they would be so powerful so he separated them into two and the soulmates mission is to find their other half or else they would never feel the satisfaction of being whole again.

From then on, Woong vows to find his other half. He’s never going to die never seeing the one that he lost. Or, he feels like he lost. Growing up, he used to ask his Mom how a person would know that he or she meets his or her soulmate.

His mom would then spin around with a spatula on her hand, waving it in front of him, saying with, “You’ll never know.”, then a kiss on his forehead, going back to whatever she’s cooking.

So he believes.

He believes that there would be a day in his life that he would meet the other half of his heart. He’d meet the one that would complete him.

At twelve, his first friend Seungyeon who is a little older than him found his soulmate. Seungyeon grew up to be blind that cannot be explained as to why as his Mom was very careful during her pregnancy time but then a little Kang Hyunseung came to their little town, a boy who couldn’t hear yet still giggly despite of his disability.

They touched and Woong witnesses it front row as everything changed.

They bumped their heads, sending them both on the floors. It was magic because one time he scrambling to assist his friend, Seungyeon, then the next was his friend looking at him questioningly and with shaky fingers, he pointed at him, “W—who are you?”

Woong definitely was surprised.

The other little boy then stared at them curiously, checking something in his ear with his finger. “Err—” He said, even warming his throat. “Oh my god, I can hear. Oh my god.”

Woong’s heart thumped as both Seungyeon and Hyunseung held each other’s arms. He’s going to find his, as well.

At sixteen, his Mom had become terribly ill. He cried and cried and cried in his arms, asking her to never leave him. _It’s a scary world_ , he’d tell her. His Dad and brothers crowded them with puffy eyes and red noses.

His mom looked around, a smile that had withered along with her health. Her hands caressing all of them as her eyes were full of tears.

“You’re going to be a great singer.” She told her and he sealed the promise with a kiss. She looked around again, to him, to his brothers and then his Dad and in a hushed tone, she said, “I love you all, my amore.”

They all cried and hugged her in her last breath and Woong finally noticed it. In his Dad’s arms like a magic ink it showed his Mother’s last words.

And Woong’s heart ached knowing that his Mother never learned who her soulmate was. But, he is going to find his.

He’s met a lot of people and made friends with greatest people. He auditioned, passed, failed, and was dropped by different entertainment companies here and there like a hot potato but he strives. He continues to work harder and harder and harder to become a great singer the way his Mom wanted him to be.

So Woong forgets.

He forgets the anxious feeling and longing for someone. He forgets that want to meet the other half of his life as he busies himself with late night practices and long hours of self-pity as he watches all his other friends debut in good companies.

Woong knows he’s stuck at twenty-two. With empty promises of going back to Daejeon and fear of becoming just a failure, he accepts that he is going to be just another back up dancer in Brand New Music who is never going to shine.

At twenty-three, he receives a call from Youngmin, one who has debuted and has proved himself already.

“We want you to debut with us.” He tells him over the phone.

Woong slides himself in the corner of the practice room. He’s heard so many great things about the _newest_ boy group that Brand New Music that is going to launch this year. They heard they are _The Group_ , the perfect rookies with skills like professionals. Youngmin and Donghyun were in a duo called MXM, and Daehwi and a Park Woojin were in a project group, Wannaone.

And Woong----

Woong is nothing but a failure.

“Woong?” He hears a soft voice from his phone and remembers the call.

“Yea—h?” He asks, unsure.

“I said, we talked to the CEO and we asked you to debut with us.” He repeats slowly like he is talking to a 5 year old.

_We want you to debut with us._

“Ah—really?” He questions and he hears laughter from the other line. Four distinct laughter.

“Is that okay with you?” The ever sweet Youngmin asks.

_It’s more than okay for me._

“Yes—”

“Are you happy?” A foreign voice asks.

Woong stills as soon as he’s heard of it. It’s new. It’s not Donghyun, the one he’s talked to the most in the company. Neither is Daehwi. It’s new.

“Ah, yes.” He answers.

“If you’re happy then please sing a song.” The other tells him.

To say that Woong is flustered is an understatement as his eyes roam around the practice room with confusion. What does he say? What does he sing? What if he’s not enough?

“Woojin is just fooling. No no no, it’s okay.” Daehwi, he can point out because of the unique tone, speaks up.

_Woojin._

“Okay, we’ll just see you around then, Woong?”

Woong nods and says, “Yes.”

At twenty-three, Woong completely disregards any semblance of hope about soulmates as he stands in front of a restaurant near Brand New Music’s company. With shaking hands and jelly knees, he inhales then exhales then inhales again.

As soon as he enters the shop, he finds different big cameras in the small restaurant where he sees four bodies eating.

He meets eyes with Kim Donghyun who waves at him enthusiastically. There is Lee Daehwi who nods and eagerly signals him to join them. Lim Youngmin looks back with gentleness in his eyes.

Then there’s Park Woojin.

Woong is unsure of him.

The others tell him to sit next to the boy with brown hair and he bows down at him as soon as he does.

“Ah, I’m Jeon Woong.” He tells him with shaky voice.

The boy just nods, continuing to cut some ddeok in their table. “How old are you?” He formally asks with a deep voice.

“Twenty-three.” He answers straightly.

“Ah, I’m twenty-one.”

“Hyung is twenty-one? I thought you’re twenty-two.” Daehwi shakes his head in disbelief.

“Yah.”

Donghyun then says, “I’m twenty-two.”

Daehwi mischievously stares at Youngmin. “Then Youngmin hyung-----” He trails off seeing Youngmin’s warning glare at him.

He laughs at the unfolding scene right in front of his eyes. He is not even aware that he’s already tapping on the younger’s arm.

That is when their eyes suddenly meet.

Woong is surprised with how young he looks. There is this feeling of being a child in the younger one that he cannot pinpoint. There’s a shaky feeling as Woojin smiles at him warily.

It’s _new._

When the slate is heard and the cameras turn off, he bows down to each staff with a comfortable yet unknown feeling. He looks once more at the other members, he feels like he’s finally seen what he has been looking for all through his life.

“I’m going to work harder.” He promises them once everything is settled. Voice full of determination and solid promises.

“Ah, hyung. Stop.” Donghyun says. “We know what you are capable of that’s why we chose you.”

“You’ve been working so hard, hyung. You deserve it.” Daehwi adds with a nod.

He smiles gratefully at them and looks at his clock. It’s two o’clock.

“Oh.” He says. “I have to have my vocal class now. I’ll see you again.” He stands up, bowing at all of them.

He notices Woojin also moves as he stands up but pays no mind as he takes a step backward.

_Ouch._

His knees buckle. _It’s nothing._

Another step and he feels like there is some force asking him to stop moving as his feet suddenly get weirdly heavy and his neck feeling like it’s electrocuted. He halts his walk.

“Ouch.” A voice out-of-the-blue says.

“What’s wrong?” Youngmin voices his concern.

He spins back and sees Woojin craning his neck, massaging the back of his neck with the other hand and then trying to stomp his feet.

“My neck feels weird and my feet are so heavy.” He informs them which earns gasps from the others.

“Oi, hyung!” Daehwi addresses him this time. “I thought you have a vocal lesson.”

Woong slowly nods and awkwardly puts on his best smile. “Yeah, I was about to leave.”

With clenched fists, he turns back and moves again, this time ending up on the floor with Woojin yelling again.

“Hyung!” Donghyun’s voice rings in the air as he runs to him. “What’s wrong with you?”

He bites his lips in fear. _Is he getting sick? Is he dying? Is he really not getting his chance to debut?_

“My neck--- legs--- ahhhhh.” Woong tells him.

Donghyun looks at him worriedly and Daehwi comes to assist him back on his seat.

As soon as he sits on his seat once more, the pain is gone and there’s a refreshing feeling inside of him.

“Woojin?” Youngmin calls. “Are you now okay?”

Woojin wiggles his feet and stretches his neck. “I think so.”

Daehwi goes back to his seat and eyes them both. “So you’re saying that both of suddenly felt pain on your neck and feet?”

“It’s like I can’t move.” Both of them explain together.

Woojin looks at him, Woong looks back. The rest of the three are silent. Woong feels the thump in his heart that he hasn’t felt for a long time, buried deep down.

“I--- I’ll go now.” He says to avoid the questioning stares that the others are giving him.

It takes five steps away this time and the pain shots in his stomach like someone has punched him because he ends up on the floor of the restaurant with Park Woojin, too.

Park Woojin is floored, too, hands in his stomach.

_Holy shit._

The three others assist them back on their seats and when his elbow touches Woojin, it’s like all the pain he’s felt has magically disappeared, too.

“You feel what he feels?” Youngmin points at both of them.

“What does this mean?” Daehwi asks no one in particular.

“Neck to feet the now stomach?” Donghyun huffs. “Aren’t you being too soulmatey?”

_Soulmates---_

“What.” He blandly asks.

Woojin scoffs at him. “Yah, what kind of what is that? You should be bowing down if soulmates even are true.”

“They’re true!” He counters back, offended.

Woojin just rolls his eyes at him as a response. Real mature.

“So what does it mean that you both feel the same thing?” Daehwi then reaches out to flick on Woojin’s forehead who shouts at the younger. “You did not feel that, Woong hyung?”

Woong shrugs in answer.

“Oh, you didn’t? Maybe you’re not soulmates, after all.” Daehwi concludes.

There’s a rising feeling of disappointment and Woong is not sure as to why.

“Please, soulmates are not real.” Woojin suddenly cuts off.

Woong snaps at his direction. “What?”

“They’re not true. I can’t believe that it’s 2019 and people still believe in myths that never happened even once.”

“It did. Right in front of my eyes, I saw them.”

“I happen to haven’t seen them.” Woojin shrugs his shoulders carelessly. “To see is to believe, right?”

“Sometimes, it’s better to believe first before you see it!”

“What are you--- oh my god, you are so unrealistic.”

“And you’re very pessimistic.”

Woojin puts his arms in front of him. “Realist, it’s different. I have never seen one entity finding his other half. Please, I’m already complete.”

“Shut up, I saw my friends getting his sight back when he met his soulmate. I saw my Mom’s last words on my Dad’s arms like a tattoo which magically showed up. I have seen them!”

“But---”

“Hep!” Youngmin puts his hands on each other’s mouths, giving them The Look. “Both of you shut up.”

“Okay, let’s see. Woojin, try to maybe step away from Woong hyung and let’s see if anything would happen.” Donghyun orders him.

Woojin complies willingly and Woong holds his breath as Woojin steps one ---- two --- three --- four --- he is about to cheer up when suddenly both of them feel like their right hands are about to fall off so Woojin runs back to where he is.

They both sigh in relief as soon as pain subsides.

Everyone holds their breath in silence, looking back between the two of them and it’s Woojin who breaks the silence with a cry, “No way. No fucking way. No way.”

Woong looks at the younger beside him whose hair suddenly becomes a nest with how he’s pulling his hair in disbelief. Woong is not sure how to feel but he has one word for it: “Fuck.”

Yes, he’s fucked up and Woong knows it so much. How is he going to live with the truth that his soulmate is actually his fellow member who does not believe even in soulmates? How is he going to live that it could be anyone --- Kim Donghyun, the sweet child, or the gentle Lim Youngmin, even the savage Lee Daehwi ---it could be anyone but Park Woojin.

_Really, God?_

“Wait, what is wrong with me?” Woojin questions with offended face. “I’m actually good-looking and rich and is good at everything. I have the best humor and I’m witty and I’m sure ---”

“Shut up.” He says to him.

His brain cannot process this shit. Woong cannot believe, out of millions of people in the world, the one that he has longed to find and to see is none other than Park Woojin --- the boy who does not even believe in the one he does.

“This is so epic.” Daehwi muses with a shit eating grin on his face, clapping his hands like a seal.

“According to this, people find their soulmates in different ways.” Donghyun scrolls on his phone. “Accidentally or not, there are various ways to know that the person is your soulmate.” Woong nods in agreement.

“Wait.” Donghyun yells. “Look, this situation is so like yours.”

In haste, Woojin snatches the other’s phone in his hands and reads, “Jiyoon and I couldn’t take five feet apart from each other when we met. It was physically excruciating if we tried to do so. That was the most exhausting --- what wait a sec, 24 hours of my life.”

“Twenty-four hours?” Woong exclaims, sitting down carelessly, a little too surprised and jittery by the fact that he’s going to spend 24 hours together with someone like Park Woojin.

“Stop giving me The Eye.” Woojin tells him, shaking his head. “It’s not like I would even want to spend a second with you either.”

“See,” Youngmin points out. “this maybe is the reason why God made the two of you as a soulmate. For a better group harmony and teamwork, perhaps you really need to understand each other.”

“How about a no?” Woojin and Woong both say.

Youngmin casually shrugs. “Well, it’s not like you have a choice.”

It’s not like God has given Jeon Woong thousands of choices at twenty-three. It’s either a make or break choice and Woong has to be smarter and wiser in choosing the best path he can take.

With a heavy heart, he takes where it hurts less (physically) as he is joined by Park Woojin who is the biggest distraction in his vocal lesson (well, wherever he goes). Mentally, though, Woojin is _tiring and annoying._

“Why is Woojinie with you?” His mentor says in lieu of greeting.

Woojin shrugs and Woong sighs as they sit together and the shock in his vocal teacher’s face is evident as she puts her hands to cover her mouth. “No way. You’re soulmates?”

“Ahh, Ssaem!” Woong whines. “Please don’t remind me.”

“Pfft, please, it’s not like it’s your loss to be my soulmate. I’m all rounder Park Woojin.”

Woong rolls his eyes at the comment. “Add being shameless to the long list of what you can do and what you are.”

His vocal teacher snickers at them then says, “Maybe this is the reason why God made the two of you soulmates.”

“To torment me?” Woojin asks.

She shakes her head. “So that both of you can be at peace now that you have to be in the same group. Come, Woong, let’s start our lesson.”

_So that both of you can be at peace now that you have to be in the same group._

Well, that definitely makes sense, he guesses as he continues his vocal lesson. But Park Woojin is being hateful as he snickers all too loudly at him each time he is out of tune or when the teacher reprimands him.

_He is not just anyone, he is your soulmate_ , Woong reminds and with clenched fists and gritted teeth, he accepts it.

It just gets worse during the dance practice and perhaps this is the younger’s forte that’s why it is getting on Woong’s nerves especially the way the other slumps on the floor, his eyes challenging him for a reason.

Woong is going to prove him wrong.

But every time he tries, Woojin is watching his every move with intense eyes and Woong is too nervous for his own good. It’s so intense that Jeon Woong becomes very conscious of himself.

So he makes mistakes.

“You have to align your neck properly.”

_I can do it._

“Your hand is too stiff.”

_I have to do it._

“Bend your knees more.”

_Damn it._

“You need to be more powerful than that!”

_Fuck off._

“You have to be better than that.”

Woong falls on the floor with a loud thud and he stays immobile as the younger continues to assess him.

“Is that all that you can do, Woong- _ssi?”_ Woong definitely can hear the pity tone. “Daehwi and Youngmin hyung and Donghyun hyung keep being very proud of what you can do. But--- wow, what a disappointment.”

_Go away._

“They were so proud of you.” Woojin continues. “Wonder what they see in you. You’ve been a trainee for four years, right? But---”

“Shut up!” Woong screams. “You don’t know what I’m going through.” He sits up and meets Woojin’s intense gaze. “You don’t know the half of it just because you were privileged to be part of Wannaone. You don’t know how I felt when all the trainees I’ve been with have already debuted. You don’t know how it feels like to be starting from the bottom.”

“Please, Woong- _ssi._ Who told you I had it easy? I started out in the rock bottom for Produce, too, just for your information but I quietly climbed to get where I wanted to be.” Woojin sighs and stands up. “We all want to be at the top so I hope you’d let of the bitterness inside your heart.”

“Easy for you to say.”

Woojin stands in front of him then offers his hand, “Shall we?”

“What—”

“Practice? So that we can be the best Rookie of the Year.”

Once he looks back at Park Woojin, he softens at the way he is looking at him. No more teasing nor condescending stares but this time sincere, honest, and _raw_. So he takes his hand and believes in him.

At twenty-three, Woong decides that it’s not so hard and bad to meet his other half --- his soulmate. He realizes as Woojin slurps his noodles like he hasn’t eaten for the last few weeks.

Woong cringes so bad he may have lost his appetite. Woojin is a mess and Woong may or may not have regretted ever thinking of the younger as _cool_. Soon as he looks up, he can’t help the frown in his face.

“Eat.” He tells him. Woong nods in awkwardness. “So tell me. Why do you want to even be an idol?”

“My mom wanted me to be one.”

“And you?”

“What about me?”

“Do you---” then he burps. Loud. Enough for the other customers to glance at them. “Don’t give me That Look, Woong- _ssi._ ”

“Just --- eat.”

“Do you want to be an idol?”

“I may have grown to love it, too.” He answers truthfully. “Along the way, I was able to make friends and grow as a person, too, but--- yeah.”

Once he looks at him, he sees Woojin looking away which he brushes off immediately and asks, “You? Was it your dream? To be an idol?”

“I’ve always wanted to be an idol. To perform on stage. It gives me--- freedom. It’s like a solace to be performing.”

Woong shrugs. “Well, I have no idea. I never have performed before. On stage, I mean.”

In retrospect, he never puts any expectation to Park Woojin but after he says those words, he feels a light tap on his knuckle and as he looks up at Woojin, he can’t help the grin on his face.

“Fret not because you will be on stage soon.”

It isn’t like Woong is competitive but Woojin brings out the worst in him because as he soon as he tries to think he’s winning the video game they are playing, the other would suddenly do combos that Woong cannot remember. At all.

“You’re cheating.” He accuses, throwing the controller on the sofa.

“Woops, I’m not. You’re just a sore loser.”

The elder rolls his eyes and punches the younger lightly which earns a little giggle from Donghyun who enters in the living room with a box of chicken.

“Thank god for you, Woongie hyung, because that means this idiot has a new target now.” Donghyun sighs and puts the box in front of them. “Here, eat this.”

They peek at the box and there is only one chicken leg and if there is anything that Woong likes the most --- it’s the leg part. Woojin, too, is thinking the same way as he glares back at him with intensity that Woong cannot just lose.

He is not a sore loser, to be clear, so he hold the same intensity of stare and neither moves. Both trying to calculate how to outwin each other to get the leg part of the chicken.

Out of the blue, Daehwi barges in and sits in front of them, taking the one and only chicken leg innocently that both Woojin and Woong cannot believe their eyes as the youngest devour it wholeheartedly.

“Why?” The youngest asks. “I’m so famished. Thanks for the chicken.” He stands up and waves at them. “Will be back.”

There are two heads shaking in confusion and two sighs as they both lean back on the sofa. He hears two sets of laughter afterward. Maybe, just maybe, he wants to get used to it.

“Is it okay?” He asks as sits on the edge of the bed, not too far from where Woojin has lain himself. Woojin looks beside him, the small empty space between them feels far off at the moment. The younger pats the space and he, as little as possible, moves to lie beside him.

It is not awkward, not at all, Woong realizes as he traces the feature of his soulmate. It feels so different when he first looked at him to now that he's spent more time with. More boyish and more careless but still the same Park Woojin who looked down on him and his ideology of soulmate.

“Don't fall in love with me.” Woojin suddenly voices out, ruining the moment and Woong can't help but to push him jokingly. They chuckle and it feels nice. “But, no, really, I know you might be thinking of so many things right now. Since I got to spend time with you, I think what the others said about was true.”

Woong faces him, putting his hands under his head. “That?”

His surprise is evident when Woojin faces him too, the way he is positioned with softer features this time. “That you would always be the best ---- I mean, the best person to add in our group. To be our main vocalist.”

“Really?”

“Just --- just keep working on to achieve higher notes then I guess you're okay.”

“Just okay?” He asks, smile forming in his face because even if Woojin uses simple words such as this, he knows and he feels the acceptance by now. There's some pull between them that Woong can feel and he isn't going to chase it away anymore.

Woojin nods slowly and the smile blooms out, showing the snaggletooth. “Just okay.”

And Woong thinks he's going to accept that. Maybe, just okay is like their _forever_ , perhaps it's too early to tell but it's not like they have their choices anyway. 

(When they wake up in the morning, they find themselves tangle in each other's limbs. Messy hair and pajamas with bad breath and Woojin and Woong can't help but laugh at their situation.)

The first time Woong gets this nervous is when he's about to go on stage for their debut showcase. So many thoughts run through him and his whole body is shaking and he just wants to cower down and forget everything but this is his dream. It's his and it's here and oh fuck, does he even deserve it? Would the fans of MXM and Wannaone even want to cheer for him? Would he be able to meet the expectations they have imposed on the new face member of AB6IX? Is he ready?

_Am I enough?_

But then before they go up on stage, Woojin's hands linger a little longer in his and he puts on his sincerest smile he can ever muster and Jeon Woong thinks that maybe he can do it --- he can do better. He will do better. He knows he will. With Youngmin, Donghyun, Daehwi, even Woojin by his side. They are his family now and no matter what, they're not going to run away. Woong thinks that maybe --- just maybe this is more than just okay.

(Woojin sneaks a hand on his waist and pulls him beside him. They're no longer grounded by the 24 hour-rule. It's just how it is. With Park Woojin beside him.)

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE DO NOT FORGET TO COMMENT OR KUDOS OR DO BOTH PLEASE!! I LIVE FOR ANYTHING YOU'D SAY THANK YOU FOR READING IT. MAY THE 2WOO FORCE BE WITH YOU!
> 
> [curiouscat if you want me to write a prompt for 2woo only](https://curiouscat.me/whoojined) or my [twitter if you want to scream about 2woo with me](https://mobile.twitter.com/woongjined)


End file.
